Credit/debit cards typically come with benefits that are enjoyed when they are used to make payment on purchases. Such benefits include discounts and rebates, which may be the result of agreements that the issuing bank of such credit cards make with business partners or merchant stores offering these benefits. It is thus common for individuals to own one or more credit cards, so as to enjoy as many benefits as possible. However, it becomes difficult for the individual to carry all his or her owned credit cards, just to ensure that all benefits are made available.
With mobile devices, such as smart phones, now being capable of greater processing capability, the difficulty of carrying all owned credit cards is alleviated by mobile device applications, such as a mobile wallet application, that can be used to store all credit card details into such mobile devices.
However, even with such mobile device applications being able to store all credit card details into a single location, the credit card details still need to be registered with a server before they can be used to perform electronic payment transactions. Such registration is not automatic and requires effort and time, which can be discouraging to less technically savvy individuals. In addition, such mobile device applications still carry over limitations from the traditional swiping of a credit card, in that paper receipts issued by merchant stores on the credit card payment only provide a total amount billed on the credit card, with no cost break-down. The owner has to keep a copy of all such paper receipts if he or she wishes to tally them against the monthly statement of account issued on the credit card. The merchant store also has to stock a supply of the paper upon which the receipts are printed.